My Sweet Nightmare
by KiruxKitty
Summary: "It all started with a dream. Well, actually a memory. A memory from all those years ago, when I first met him. That's as far back as I can remember. The first memory I have—the day I met him." Vaniku. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a dream. Well, actually a memory. A memory from all those years ago, when I first met him. That's as far back as I can remember. The first memory I have—the day I met him.

It was a normal day for me, what I can remember. I was 6 years old, outside The Hall playing in the fountain. Unknown to my knowledge at the time, a meeting was being held. And the people in that meeting, the Stifes and the Nightmares.

Cloud and Roxas Strife, leaders of the next town over. Both very beautiful, blonde werewolves. Cloud had been leader of his pack and werewolves everywhere for about 50 years at the time. He stopped aging at age 23, the reason why changes every time you ask. Roxas is his younger brother, who stopped aging at 15.

Vanitas and Sora Nightmare, leaders of my town. Almost identical brothers, except Sora has brown hair and blue eyes while Vanitas has black hair and gold eyes. Again, both are extremely beautiful, but that's to be expected with vampires. Vanitas took over as the Head of the vampires 10 years ago at the time. He was only 7 when the responsibility was forced upon him. Sora is his younger brother, 5 at the time. Neither had stopped aging yet.

I sat at the edge of the fountain, wondering what it'd be like to be immortal. Not everyone was a different creature, most were like me, just an average human. As a kid I use to dream of what it'd be like if I had been born as something else. But at age six, those dreams started to disappear, little by little.

The meeting soon released two glowing Strifes and two beautiful Nightmares. Vanitas and Cloud continued to talk at the top if the stairs, Roxas standing close by. Sora on the other hand had gotten bored and decided to snoop around. From what I'd heard, he didn't get to go outside of his mansion often, so whenever he finally got to, he never let the opportunity to go exploring escape him.

He wondered down the stairs, heading towards the fountain. He looked stunning. His brown spikes moving as he did, his delicate pale skin, and the child innocence shining in his sky blue eyes. I remember trying to hide from him, but I can't remember why. He didn't let me go unnoticed though. "Who are you?" His voice was like velvet. Too pure for my hears, but I didn't want him to stop talking.

"Riku."

"Riku? That's an odd name. Well, Riku, I'm Sora." He held out his hand. I almost didn't reach for it, not wanting to ruin his perfection, but his eyes seemed to tell me it's okay. "So Riku, wanna play?"

"Play? You wanna play...with me?" The fact that another kid was asking me to play was enough shock as it is. But the fact that Sora Nightmare was asking me to play was enough to leave me almost speechless. I wasn't the popular kid. I didn't have a friend to name.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Mmhmm!"

I couldn't stop the smile that started to show. I was a kid after all, and kids like to play. "Okay. What do you wanna play?"

"How about—"

"Sora, it's time to leave now." Vanitas appeared behind Sora. Sora was extremely beautiful, almost to the point of perfection, but Vanitas was way beyond that. His black spikes were so perfect that I envied the wind for being able to touch them. His gold eyes, too pure and to perfect, I feared staring at them would cause me to be shamed, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. His voice, well I can forget about trying to describe that. It's too perfect for words.

"Aww, but I was just about to play with my friend!" Sora whined, moving to stand beside me. That's when Vanitas looked at me, and in that moment my life changed forever. Vanitas looked at me with pure confusion, but yet a desire shined behind it, begging to be freed. "Friend?"

"Mmhmm! His name's Riku."

"Riku, you're human...how can this be?" He mumbled the question more to himself than to me.

I just stared, not really sure of what was going on. Vanitas started to pace, his black cloak flowing behind him, barely scraping the ground. Sora started to look worried, went over to his brother and stopped him from pacing by pulling on his cloak. "Vani, what's wrong?"

"Riku, how old are you?"

"Six. Why?" It felt wrong to question, but I wanted to know why he asked.

"Six. That's an eleven year difference... Well, I guess now is as good a time as any other. Sora."

"Yes?"

"Come along. We're going home."

"But Riku—"

"Can come with, if he wishes to. But please hurry. I must make preparations."

Sora's eyes widened and his smile grew. He ran back over to me and grabbed my hand. "You'll come with won't you? We can play in my room!"

I nodded my head, still keeping my eyes on Vanitas. I couldn't peel my eyes away and my mind was still swirling at his perfection and the fact that he had actually talked to me. That he said my name and said I could set foot in his house. That his eyes actually made eye contact with mine and didn't look away with disgust, but looked like they wanted to stare longer.

I did manage to make it to their mansion with Sora leading the way. Their mansion was huge. The front doors were enough to make you want to shrink down and run away. The inside made you feel like you were the biggest bag of all the dirty in the world. It was spotless. Not a speck of dust on the marble staircase. Not a chipped piece of glass hanging from the chandelier. Not even a crooked picture on the wall. The floors were so clean you could see your reflection, and so shiny that if the sun hit them and you looked for to long, you'd go blind.

Maids scurried this way and that, trying to keep everything flowing smoothly. A butler greeted us at the door. He was old looking, with white hair and even one of those eye glass pieces. "Good day Master, young Master." He took Vanitas' cloak and laid it neatly over his arm. "Young Master, your afternoon snack and tea are waiting in your chambers."

"Melvin please start preparing for a 116. And see to it that," he stepped aside and pointed to me, "Riku here is taken care of to the finest extant. As a guest, I expect you to treat him the way you would treat me or Sora. Understood?"

"Yes sire. A 116 you said? If I may ask, is this—"

"Yes."

"A human, sire." A smile spreads across his old face and his eyes begin to water. His smile looks old, like its been waiting to show for a long, long time. "Right away Master." He then bowed and quickly walked away. Well, as quickly as an old man can.

Vanitas then turned toward Sora and me. "I shall be dealing with important business, so please do not bother me if you do not have too. Riku, enjoy you're stay."

Sora nodded and started pulling me toward one of the hallways. "Sora, what's a 116?"

"That's what we're about to find out my friend! To the library!" He then started to run, pulling me along behind him. He laughed and started doing that "dun-dundun-dundun-dundun-dundun-dundun-dundun-dun dun-dundaaaaa!" After turning many corners, taking many stairs and a couple of elevators, we finally arrived at huge, dark brown doors.

"Alrighty Riku, time to start searching." The library was bigger than any I've ever seen. Even bigger than the one at The Hall. Books were packed on every shelf and every shelf went from floor to ceiling. The place was so big, there were signs that told you which group of books was where. "Come on Riku, Vampire Codes should be upstairs!"

"There's an upstairs to this place?"

"Of course! Now come on!" He led me to the back of the room, and sure enough there were stairs. Once we reached the top we took a sharp left and headed down the row of books. At the very end was a door that would go unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. Sora opened the door and pulled me inside the dark room. He clapped his hands and candles instantly lit along the walls, lighting the room with a faint glow. Sora then started to search the bookshelves. "Help me look."

"What's it called?"

"Not sure, but you should know when you find it." I looked in another section. The place seemed to have every book containing vampire history and then some. But the books look like they hadn't been touched in years. They were covered in dust.

"Riku, I think I found it!" I hurried over to Sora. He pulled out a big black book titled "The Meanings of Codes Vol 1." Sora then started turning the pages, looking for 116. When we reached the end of the book, we had only gotten to Code 50. "Look for Vol 3!"

"Found it!" I pulled the book off the shelf, this one a dark green. We flipped through the pages as fast as we could without tearing them.

"Here it is! Code 116: Stopping. When the leader of a vampire pack has chosen a mate, he or she must perform this ritual to stop aging. Mates can be of any species and of any gender. In order for the ritual to stay in effect, the mate must accept and return the leaders love by the time the mate reaches the age in which the leader has chosen to stop aging..."

I stared at Sora in confusion. "And that means...?"

Sora looked shocked. "He's chosen a mate. But who..." He then got a smile on his face and looked right at me. "You! He's chosen you as his mate!"

"What?! How can you say that?!"

"When he met you he couldn't take his eyes off you! He commented on the eleven year age difference. He started preparing for a 116 as soon as we got home and you are the only other person he's seen today besides Cloud and Roxas! Melvin even smiled and looked right at you when Vanitas mentioned a 116! He's chosen you!"

"B-but I'm only six!"

"That's the point of the ritual. Vanitas will stop aging now and wait for you to catch up to him. You have to decide whether or not to become his mate before your 17th birthday."

"But...I'm human. Even if I do become his mate, won't I continue aging and become old while he stays young?"

Sora scrunches his face. "I don't know. Maybe there's a ritual that can stop you from aging. Maybe even turn you into a vampire!"

"Shouldn't you already know about all of this? Aren't you being taught this stuff?"

"No, I chose Roxas as my mate the first time I laid eyes on him. And that was when I was two."

"But he already stopped aging."

"Werewolves can chose to stop aging whenever they please. He accepted me already as his mate so we're waiting till I turn 15. I never had the opportunity to experience what it'd be like to look for my mate. I got lucky and found mine really early."

Sora smiled a big cheesy grin. "Let's go find Vani. The ritual should be over by now."

I just nodded my head. I wasn't sure what to think. I mean, the definition of perfection had chosen me, a lousy human, as his mate.

Sora and I made our way back to the main entry way. Vanitas was coming down the marble staircase. "Vani! Is it true? Did you choose Riku?"

Vanitas looked back and forth from Sora to me. "Yes." I don't know what came over me, but after that I ran to Vanitas and hugged him as tight as I could. Maybe it was the way his beautiful eyes looked at me. Or maybe it was just the fact that I knew someone cared about me for once.

Vanitas stumbled slightly. I looked up at him, his eyes were wide with shock. "R-Riku..."

"I want to."

He looked at me with confusion on his face. Realization set in soon after and a smile started to show. "Riku, you don't have to decide now. You still have eleven years to experience life and see other people."

"No. I want you. People don't like me, they treat me like crap. I would never find someone else. I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. I wanna stay with you." I remember burying my face in his shirt. He smelled of roses.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Riku..."

The rest of the day is kind of fuzzy to me. I remember playing with Sora and spending time with Vanitas. I stayed the night that night, and I still haven't left. And that was 10 years ago.

I'm sixteen now and get to perform a 125 in a couple of months. I'll stop aging and get to stay with Vanitas forever. Sora and Roxas are able to be together now. They plan on moving into their own place within the next year. Cloud and Vanitas have managed to get their two towns to become one, with the vampires and werewolves living at peace with each other.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I blink, coming out of my thoughts and turn toward Vanitas. He's still as beautiful ( if not more) as he was when I first met him. I smile, a make room for him on the window seat beside me. He sits beside me, pulling me close to him.

"I was just thinking about the first day we met."

"Again? This is like the fifth time."

"I know but," I grab his hand, interlocking our fingers, "that day is one of the best days of my life. It's something I never want to forget."

Vanitas smiles before placing a kiss on my lips. I melt at his touch. Our kisses still hold the same amount of love for each other as the first kiss did. He pulls away smiling and pulls me onto his lap, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Same here. You think I woke up that morning and thought, hey, I'm going to find my mate today and every thing will work out perfectly? Meeting you was the best thing that could've ever happen to me. Vampires only have one mate. And some aren't lucky enough to find theirs. But luck was on my side that day. I found you, you excepted me, and now," he lifts up my shirt slightly, his fingers tracing my little bump, "now, you've given me something I couldn't get otherwise."

I smile, my body relaxing against his at his touch. "I would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you. You are my reason for living and now he is too." I lay my hands over Vanitas', still tracing my bump. I'm only seven weeks along. Getting pregnant was something I never thought possible, but magic is a powerful thing.

Vanitas shifts me in his arms, placing one arm around my back and the other under my legs, and lifts me up. he carries me out of the viewing room and toward our bedroom. We pass Sora and Roxas in the hallway.

"Hey Riku, how you feeling?"

"Good. Haven't gotten sick again yet."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll see you around." They then turn and leave, Roxas' arms wrapped around Sora. Sora and I are still the best of friends, but with him being busy with his own life and me being pregnant, we don't get to see each other all that often. But it's okay, we understand and when we do get to hang out, it's that much more interesting.

Vanitas continues to carry me down the hallway toward our room. He lays me down on the bed and lays close beside me. Even though he doesn't need sleep and he could be getting done what he needs to, he lays with me for the night. No matter how many times I tell him that its okay, he doesn't leave.

I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Riku."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." His lips are soon placed against mine. I melt almost instantly, my eyes fluttering shut. When we break, he pulls me closer and coaxes me into a deep sleep.

I don't know what made me decide to play in the fountain that day. I don't know if it was something I did everyday or just something I felt like doing that day. I don't remember what my life was like before then. I know I didn't have friends and wasn't liked by anybody, but I don't remember what school I attended. I don't remember what street I lived on. I don't remember anything. And I don't know if its just because my mind doesn't want me to remember the bad times or just because I pushed everything else away when I moved in with Sora and Vanitas. But whatever the reason, I sure am glad I was at the fountain that day. Because now, I have everything I could ever ask for—people who care about me and a family to be apart of.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun. My first one shot and man was that hard to cut off xD lots of fun though. and I'm a huge fan of Vaniku so I thought, why not write a story about it. I love this story, really do, and I want to write more. But I feel if I did I would ruin it. But that's just me. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so I've decided to write another chapter to this. it will be in Vanitas' POV. I have most of it writen, but I'm not sure how I want to end it. It's not that long and mainly focuses on Vanitas' past life (like him as a kid and stuff) but I just though I would let anyone who liked this story know there is going to be another small little part to it. not sure when I'll get it out but you can look foward to it ^_^ kay, bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanitas**

I'll admit, deciding to come together was a smart move on my part. Especially with how things worked out for Sora. Though, I can still feel the ache in my chest and the screams of Father's voice. Hesitating about becoming one with the werewolves would not seem like a weird choice if you grew up with my father. All my life I was told, "Never trust one. They're nothing but vampire killing savages who enjoy listening to the tortured cries of the innocent." Though, I can't really blame where he came from, Mother was murdered by one after all, and only a few weeks after Sora's birth.

Father took it hard, and pushed the thoughts of his point on werewolves deep into my brain, never allowing me to question it or forget it.

Work became much harder for me soon after Sora's birth, not allowing me to be with him or Mother for much time. I stayed with Father all of the daylight hours and part of the night. Having had to become Head at age seven, because Father was forced to step down, did have its hardships. He still made most of the calls, just through me. But sometimes I was able to slip away to the nursery and spend a few precious moments with Mother long into the night. She would read Sora and I a story, and put us to bed. I miss her warm hand against my cheek, the way it would be every time she tucked me in bed.

After her death, Father became even more strict and nearly killed me when I told him I had talked to Cloud. I was twelve when I met him and Roxas for the first time. Having been taught to think that way, I automatically assumed they were in my town to kill more of my family. I was surprised when Cloud approached me like a gentleman and asked to speak with me. Being raised on manners, I could not refuse a simple conversation. We talked about the idea of us joining forces, and living together as one. That he was not the same as his father had been, and wanted peace between us.

That encounter stayed with me for a long time, and I eventually had enough courage to tell Father. After having the near death experience, I decided what my future would be, and decided to be like Cloud. I was not going to become my father. We spoke in secret for two years about joining forces before we were able to meet in person again. I took Sora with me, him just turning two, deciding to raise him with the idea that werewolves were not to be feared. Father had already declared Sora not find out how Mother actually died. When he laid eyes on Roxas, I made up my mind right then and there to agree with Cloud and start the long process of joining towns.

I'll admit, I did envy Sora for having found his mate so quickly. Finding one is rather rare and only happens to the best. I had hoped that what I was doing was for the best and I might be rewarded with finding one.

I refused to tell Father about my plans and meetings, giving Sora blood drops so he didn't say a word either. He always did have a bad sweet tooth. Father passed not long after, me being fourteen and Sora two.

I continued with my plans, meeting up with Cloud every six months or so. For three long years, I took care of my growing baby brother and all of the paper work required for joining towns. For every paper I read and signed, I could still hear Father's voice, telling me to never trust one. It even stopped me a few times, and I made the movement to toss everything away. But then Sora's sweet laughter was heard, and I remembered why I was doing this. I was going to make this world safe for him.

A few months after my seventeenth birthday, another meeting was called. The process was almost over, and we needed to go back and double check to make sure everything was right. The meeting was another success, having found everything in order and flowing smoothly. My only motivation to keep everything together, was the simple fact that the process was almost over.

Sora had run off after the meeting, his curiosity getting the better of him. When Cloud, Roxas and I had parted ways and I made off to find Sora, I did not expect to find Riku as well.

To tell you the truth, I had given up on finding a mate. They say if you make it to your eighteenth year and haven't found yours, then the probability of you finding them, is almost impossible. Most wouldn't give up at age seventeen, but with me being too occupied to actually leave my home and search, I had lost almost all hope. When I first saw the small, little silver-haired boy, sitting on the edge of the fountain, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could automatically feel myself drawn to him, but that's about as accurate as I can describe it. It is said that you can't describe how you know your mate when you see them, that you just know. I knew when I saw the little boy and chose him right then and there.

After the ritual, when I ran into Sora and Riku, was one of the happiest moments of my existence. Having him run up to me, wrap his little arms around my frame and hearing his sweet words, left me breathless.

"No. I want you. People don't like me, they treat me like crap. I would never find someone else. I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. I wanna stay with you." Even to this day, I can't believe it.

He stayed with me for almost eleven years, just a few months before his birthday, before he asked me. He'd said he'd thought about it for a long time and wanted to before he stopped aging. Said there was nothing to worry about and that he trusted me. My response was what about a child. I then went into explaining that, if he wanted, we could have a child. He agreed without hesitation and we found out about our little boy seven weeks ago.

I'll never be able to thank Cloud enough for wanting to join towns. If he hadn't, Riku might not be in my arms sleeping right now. There's no guarantee Sora would have found Roxas. I might have turned out just like my father, and probably would've caused chaos in this town.

I guess I have my father to thank too. If he hadn't acted the way he acted, there's no guarantee I would've met Cloud, or changed the way I thought. Fate works in mysterious ways...

Riku shifts in his sleep, moving closer to me. "Vanitas.."

"Hm?"

He says nothing. Just holds me tighter and pushing his face further into my shirt. A smile comes to my face. Whatever I did to be lucky enough to have him, I'll never truly know. But I'm glad I did it.

I kiss the top of his head, running my fingers through his hair. "Goodnight, Riku Nightmare. My sweet, sweet Nightmare."

* * *

**aww, well, that was nice**

**Okay, so I'm finally done with this story. The ending might be kinda lame, but I needed something and that was the only way I could think to put in the title. But I still hope you enjoyed ^_^**

**now you know what you should do? you should review and/or check out my other stories :3 I'm not picky. Thank you!**


End file.
